Kyoya's Notebook
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Ever wondered what Kyoya keeps on writing in his notebook? Well, in here, KYOYA'S NOTEBOOK WILL BE REVEALED!


**Yo! For now, I give you an OHSHC Oneshot! You know that black notebook that Kyoya always has? I've always wondered what he writes there then I got this idea… Hope you like this super/ very/ absolutely short fic…**

* * *

 **KYOYA'S NOTEBOOK**

* * *

"Hey Boss, you and Kyoya are really close, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Tamaki answered with a nod.

Kaoru asked next, "And you know him a lot, right?"

"Right again"

"Then…" Hikaru started and Kaoru continued the statement, "… do you…"

The twins then finished in unison, "… have any idea what he always writes in that notebook of his?"

Tamaki thought for a while, "Probably the expenses of the Host Club… You know Kyoya, always with his laptop, calculator, pen and notebook…"

The twins just gave their Boss a blank look and said, "You have no idea what he writes in it, don't you?"

"No…" with that, he went to a corner and started growing mushrooms.

At that same moment, Kyoya entered the scene, writing something in his 'mysterious' black notebook. He then stopped in front of Tamaki's Mushroom-Growing Body.

"May I know what is wrong with 'Daddy'?" Kyoya asked as he turned his head to the twins, closing his notebook in the process.

"Oh, no reason that is super important…"

"Oh really, now?" with that said, he opened his notebook once more and started to write something.

The twins just started at him and asked, "Hey Kyoya, what's that you're always writing in that notebook of yours?"

Kyoya smiled before answering, "Oh stuff like this, stuff like that…"

"Not much of an answer, Kyoya…"

"No need to bother what I write in my notebook. Well, I'll be going now, I still have things to do…" with that, he started walking away a smirk still present between his lips.

The twins looked at each other, a smirk on each other's face.

"Hey Boss, wanna know what secrets Kyoya's hiding in that notebook?" Hikaru asked as he tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Sure you want to know what that notebook contains, right?" Kaoru added only to receive a nod from Tamaki.

"What do you two have in mind?"

"This is our idea…"

The three huddle up and started to come up with a plan.

"What are you three up to?" Haruhi asked, wearing that same emotionless expression.

"Oh nothing, Ha-" Tamaki was about to make a quick lie to his 'daughter' but only to be interrupted by the two mischievous twins. "We're planning on how to know what Kyoya keeps on writing in his notebook…"

"And why do you even want to know that?"

"Come on, Haruhi… You want to know what he writes in that notebook too…"

"Well… maybe a little…. It really is a mystery for me for some reason"

"So will you help us, Haruhi?"

"I'll pass… I don't want to get the Demon Eyes from him… Anyways, good luck in your attempt. Bye~" then, Haruhi just walked away.

"Oh bummer… Well, it looks like it's just us three… so, let's continue with our plan…"

* * *

 _ **-With Kyoya-**_

"Why do I feel like something's going to happen?" Kyoya asked himself with scribbling something in his notebook.

"Whenever I get this feeling, there's always something that has to do with Tamaki…"

"… maybe it's just my imagination…"

* * *

 _ **-Back with the Trio-**_

"Alright! Let 'Operation Get Kyoya's Mysterious Black Notebook' commence!" Tamaki yelled.

"Ai-Ai Boss!" with that, the twins walked down to Kyoya and asked him some things about the Host Club's Expenses.

"What made you think I'd fall for this act?" the unexpected question from Kyoya just made the twins froze in place. "You two don't ask such things so what is it you two really want?"

"Oh, uhh… nothing… BYE! RUUUUN!" with that, they made a run for it to where Tamaki was.

An hour had passed and none of the attempts the trio had worked. They just couldn't even lay a finger on that notebook.

"I. GIVE. UP!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah! It's impossible to get that notebook!" Kaoru said in agreement.

"Oh come on, you two! Just one more try?" Tamaki said, now using his cute puppy- dog eyes. Those eyes that could make anyone feel guilty…

"NO MORE!"

"Please…?" now giving his cutest eyes, trying to make the twins say that one word… "FINE! WE'LL DO IT!"

"Hooray! Okay, here's my last plan and I'm sure it'll work but we'll need someone else's help…"

"So, how's your attempt on getting Kyoya's notebook?" Haruhi asked as he appeared out from nowhere.

"AHA! Perfect timing, Haruhi! We'll need your help with our operation!" Tamaki said as he pulled Haruhi to one of the tables to discuss what she must do but there was just one problem…

"NO! I WILL NOT HELP YOU WITH THAT STUPID OPERATION, TAMAKI!"

"Come on, Haruhi… Please, do it for Daddy?" again, Tamaki used his puppy-dog eyes.

"No! No! No!"

"Please…?"

"N-n-n FINE! But never again!"

"Of course!"

"Okay… here's what you're gonna do… you'll just make two cups of commoner's coffee for me and Kyoya and bring us some cake for us to chat," Tamaki started.

"Then…?"

"And then…"

* * *

 _ **-With the twins-**_

"Hey Kaoru, do you really think that Boss' idea will work?" Hikaru asked.

"Honestly Hikaru, I got 50:50 some of his ideas work and turn out well but some… not so well…"

"Good point… But I think this one will definitely NOT turn out well…"

"Agree…"

* * *

 _ **-Back with Tamaki and Haruhi-**_

"See, not so hard?" Tamaki asked as he finally finished his explaining to Haruhi.

"Yep. So, shall I go get the coffee now?" she asked.

"Oh yes, please…" with that, the two stood up. Haruhi, heading to the counter to prepare the coffee for his two sempais; and Tamaki to one of the tables where Kyoya was settled, still scribbling something in his notebook.

' _AND NOW THE OPERATION BEGINS!'_ the trio thought.

"Hey Kyoya!" Tamaki greeted.

"Yes? Do you need anything, Tamaki?"

"Oh nothing… just wanted to talk to you…"

"About anything in particular?"

"Hey, what about the club's next project is about the beach?"

"We've already done that…"

"EH?! Tropical rain forest?"

"Also done…"

"Uhhm… uhhh… sorry, I got nothing"

"Don't worry, you'll come up with something. You always do…"

"Rea-"

Tamaki wasn't able to finish his statement when Haruhi had cut in, "Hey, here, have some coffee and cake…they might help you two think…"

"Thanks, Haruhi" Tamaki said with a smile giving her a thumbs up saying 'Good work!Now, you may proceed to what you were doing!'

"Yes. Thank you" Kyoya added.

"Sure" with that she walked away with one thought, _'Good thing I'm not a complete part of this stupid operation'_

"Hey Kyoya, could you atleast stop scribbling in that notebook of yours even for fifteen minutes?" Tamaki said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Sure, Tamaki…" with that, he laid his notebook on the seat next to him.

Unknown to Kyoya, he just made a huge mistake on placing his prized possession on the chair beside him. Tamaki, who was wearing a smirk on his face, gave the twins a signal telling them that they have the chance in stealing the notebook.

"That's our cue, Hikaru" Kaoru said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…"

With that, the two carefully made their way to the chair next to Kyoya, who was being stalled by Tamaki. As the twins successfully got the notebook, they ran behind one of the nearby sofas.

"Finally, we would know what he always writes in this notebook" Hikaru said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah… well, let's open it before Kyoya notices it's gone" Kaoru added.

Slowly, the two opened the notebook and what they saw absolutely surprised them. Eyes widen in shock; they jaw dropped at the secret of the black notebook.

"Who knew Kyoya…"

"Kyoya was…"

" _GAY!_ " the two said in unison.

The notebook was filled with drawings… but not just any drawings… but drawings of the one and only Tamaki Suoh! Tamaki here, Tamaki there, Tamaki in all pages! Some even have him and Tamaki kissing.

' _And I thought we are the Homos here…'_ the twins thought at the same time.

"Hikaru, we better put this back…"

"Oh yeah…"

Slowly, the twins placed the notebook back to where Kyoya left it and ran away to the other side of the room.

"Never again…" Hikaru said.

"Agreed"

"So, did you know what was in Kyoya's notebook?" Tamaki, who just popped out from nowhere asked, now wearing a smile.

"Yeah, Boss…" the twins answered.

"So what is it?"

The twins looked at each other like they were communicating telepathically before answering, "Oh, just some boring documents about the Host Club…"

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT?! You two are not lying, are you?"

"Oh Boss, why would we ever lie to you?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

"Hahaha~ Well, were getting bored we'll just go play somewhere… Bye~" with that, they started skipping away.

"OI! COME BACK HERE, YOU TWO!" Tamaki yelled as he chased after the two.

* * *

 _ **-With Kyoya-**_

"Why do I feel like something just happened…? And I should get angry about it?" Kyoya asked. He was currently scribbling something in his notebook… again. And you now know what it is…

' _There, the 84_ _th_ _drawing of Tamaki…'_ he thought, a smile formed between his lips.

* * *

 _ **-With the Twins-**_

"Kyoya's notebook will remain our secret… Never to be said to anyone…" Hikaru declared.

"Sure. But what do you think would be Boss' reaction if he knew what Kyoya hides in his notebook?" Kaoru answered.

"We'll never know…"

* * *

 **So that's it about Kyoya's Notebook! So… Now you know what Kyoya hides in his Notebook…**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
